


A (Not So) Little Realization

by WinterPixie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Hanzo Shimada, Emotional Repression, Everyone but McCree only briefly mentioned, F/F, Hanzo Shimada deserves happiness, Jesse McCree Has a Big Dick, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova, Mentioned Genji Shimada, Mentioned Mei-Ling Zhou, Mentioned Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Mentioned Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Sexual Repression, Size Difference, but only for like a paragraph, nsfw writing, that one is present for a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterPixie/pseuds/WinterPixie
Summary: Hanzo has a realization and goes for it.Something that came to mind when I was half asleep. Not fully fleshed (heh) out and I’ve never written like this before nor have I written for this fandom before so here goes nothing. Again, I do not have their personalities down all the way.
Relationships: Aleksandra "Zarya" Zaryanova/Mei-Ling Zhou, Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Hanzo Shimada & Other(s), Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 33





	A (Not So) Little Realization

It all started when Hanzo got drunk with McCree. Well, that’s when the realization actually sunk in. See Hanzo never got drunk before his joining Overwatch. Going past tipsy (a single glass of sake) while he was in the clan was frowned upon, and doing so after, well, after, would have been a forfeit on his life. And he didn’t believe in being worthy of the sweet relief of death at the time. But now he had teammates, acquaintances, even some, (okay maybe three, two depending on how generous Amelia was feeling that day), that he could call friends! Friends that would get drunk with him and also not let bounty hunters try to kill him in his sleep. Unless it was Amelia, but then he really deserved it, making her want to really kill him after all the work he put in to be on good terms. So he drank, but not as Genji did when they were teenagers, this was a simpler affair. When he or McCree were back from a mission and had nothing pressing in the morning, they would meet in one of their rooms and drink. Sometimes it was Hanzo’s sake or McCree’s whiskey, and other times it was something that one of the others picked up on a supply trip (the vodka Zarya brought back a few months ago was only slightly worth the pounding in his head the next morning). 

It was during one of these nights, whiskey bottle being passed between the two of them, that the realization set in. 

Hanzo really, desperately, wanted McCree to fuck him. 

As he was a grown adult in a very serious occupation (no matter how illegal Overwatch was at the time), Hanzo dealt with it as maturely as possible. He drank more whiskey and pushed the thought and feeling down, down, down, so that it would sit alongside the guilt over killing Genji used to. (Not that it still wasn’t there, it just wasn’t as much now that he knew his brother was alive if slightly more machine than man). Hanzo pushed it so far down that when he saw Zarya law a kiss on Mei’s head at breakfast a few days later it was like he was struck by lightning, not that dissimilar to that of his dragon’s making. 

He wasn’t in the clan anymore and thus their rules on relationships didn’t apply. He wouldn’t have to kill any man he bedded (or Genji had as was often the case) for soiling an heir of the Shimadas. If he wanted to fuck McCree the only people who would have any objections would be the cowboy himself and maybe Morrison if only for the lack of prosperity in teammates fraternizing (although he really couldn’t say much after then-Reaper, now-Reyes joined them). 

Now relationships were not Hanzo’s forte, seeing how his relationship with Genji had ended, but sexual desires are something he knew well. While the clan preferred him to lay with women, Hanzo could recognize the look of want in a person’s eye, whether they belong to male or female, when it was directed at him. And McCree, although he tried to hide it, did want Hanzo, he just never made a move. May never make a move as Hanzo has been so careful to never show any type of interest in a person that it was second nature and McCree most likely thought his attraction was one-sided. 

‘That wouldn’t do’ was Hanzo’s main thought, right before ‘I am going to have to prepare first’, as McCree was rather...large. In more ways than one as Hanzo found out after training one day. 

Although their personal showers were better he and McCree would often spend the day together and silently agree to the communal showers instead. And, although accidental, Hanzo did often catch an eyeful of how the largeness of McCree extended to every part of him. So if Hanzo wanted to get fucked by the cowboy, some preparation would be needed. 

The next time Hanzo was picked for the supplies trip, instead of sitting outside a coffee shop once he had everything, he made a stop at a special shop. Face set he walked through, determined to not make eye contact with the bored, multi-colored (much like Genji was back th--no now was not the time for that, he had a mission, push the thought down) teen as he searched for his prize. 

The trip inside only took a few minutes overall but it had felt like hours before he found them. Them being kits with dildos and their corresponding plugs in increasing sizes. As he had an eye for detail, it was quick work to find one that went up to, if not exactly then close too, McCree’s size. The kit went into a discreet bag with no logo, being placed in his personal bag. Better to hide it now and clear it from his mind before Genji caught any hint of it, Hanzo would never be able to go through with his plan if his brother caught him out. 

His rather simple plan that only included flirting back with McCree’s sexual jokes when they were in private (which they were more often than not) and slowly stretching himself to properly fit the other man. Then when the groundwork was down he’d wait until another one of their off nights and ask McCree to fuck him. And, assuming that McCree was amenable, have a very fun night and future nights if possible. 

His plan was simple and, in his own mind, was difficult to fail. That was until a safe house was attacked by Talon and he was pulled in as reinforcements while he had the largest plug in, with no time to take it out. Training, because that was what he was doing, to take McCree’s cock meant he needed to keep the plug in comfortably so when the alarm went off had had majority forgotten about the piece of silicon. That was until he attempted to climb one of the outside walls and nearly fell due to the shock of pleasure to his system when the plug jostled his prostrate. He ignored the look of concern McCree shot his way at his slight stumble and tried to dismiss the plug from his mind and drive Talon away from the house. He had dealt with worse discomforts, and while this wasn’t exactly uncomfortable now was not the time. 

He thought he hid his situation rather well, at least up until McCree cornered him back at his room with questions on whether he was okay and if he needed to see the good doctor. Despite Hanzo’s attempts to wave away his concern McCree was insistent and was close to dragging him to the med-bay before Hanzo voiced what was going on. 

‘I wanted you to fuck me for months and I’ve been stretching myself to fit you in. I have one in as I had no time to remove it before I was called out with the others to come to clear the safe house.’ 

To Hanzo, it seemed like each word caused McCree’s emotions to reevaluate everything he knew. Shock, locust, more shock, more lust, concern, before finally landing on lust. 

‘Well is that right sugar bee. How ‘bout you show me how big this thing is and see how it compares to the real thing?’ That night Hanzo realized a few things: Jesse had ruined him for anyone else, the dildos really could compare, and that the clan had no idea what they were talking about homosexual relationships. He gained more enjoyment from his time with his cowboy than he ever did with one of the girls they had picked out for him. Maybe his next plan should be about purposing exclusivity…..

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't done much other writing but I might so check out my twitter! Any prompt that I can make my brain work with is welcomed! (But only if you're 18 or up, I don't want to be deactivated!)
> 
> https://twitter.com/PixUncensored


End file.
